


Disingenuous

by Zerodyne



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 2: Electric Boogaloo [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: What happens when a cynical movie critic and a narcissistic influencer watch a mainstream horror movie together?The answer might be more wholesome than you think.
Relationships: Hiromachi Nanami/Kirigaya Touko
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 2: Electric Boogaloo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Disingenuous

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2 of Bandori Rarepair Week 2020-2:** Movie Night.
> 
> NanaTouko is a powerfully chaotic duo and you should consider them.

“Come on, babe! Swears this will be really good! I heard it from my friends!”

Touko persisted as she kept hold of the remote, which would be rude to the owners if they were actually here.

She was staying over at Nanami's house after the other's parents left for an important exhibition. Nanami didn't mind this— it was only Touko and not the entirety of Morfonica, so she felt less insecure about her parents' admittedly strange obsessions. 

Well... not like Touko made fun of them, anyway. She's more obsessed in turning her time over into a horror movie night. It sounded fun for Nanami... until she realized that Touko was picking the movies she deemed 'mainstream' and 'uninteresting'.

“I heard about the movie, Tou-chan... it's nothing but a Hollywood cheap thrill!” Nanami argued.

“You say that, but you haven't actually watched the movie yet,” Touko frowned. 

“It's a sequel from the same director... and I hated the first one.”

“Maybe they got better?”

“No movie sequels get better than the original, Tou-chan~.”

“Shrek 2?”

“... _touché._ ”

Touko began acting a little more imperative, getting up from the couch.

“Look— I still really want to check it out, because everyone else already did. Even if it's bad, we can pick it apart and laugh at it together! Doesn't that sound like a fun time?”

“You're not wrong...” 

Nanami pursed her lips, thinking it over. 

“And if we end up really, really hating it... then we'll watch your recommendation,” Touko added, trying to sweeten the deal.

“Hmm... alright,” Nanami admitted defeat. “I'll get the popcorn ready.”

“Yippie!” Touko thrusted her fist to the air. “And I want it as salty as the tears of our haters!”

* * *

“Lights: off! Popcorn: ready! Movie: all set!”

Nanami's entertainment room was dim now, the only light coming from the widescreen TV. The pair were already huddled on a couch, ready to give the movie a whirl.

“Thank goodness the movie's on **[REDACTED]** ,” said Touko. “You don't have to bust out the Blu-ray player!”

“You don't even have a copy of the movie...?” Nanami replied.

“Exactly!” Touko grinned. “Now let's play the movie... 'Disingenuous: Chapter 2'!”

“Have you... watched the first one?”

“Mmm... just a bit. Got spoiled about the plot, though— so I'm fine here.”

Touko pressed the play button on the remote, and the movie began to play. 

It started with the shot of a dingy-looking house. The camera slowly pans into a room on the second floor, where a little boy lay on top of his bed, playing around with his action figures. 

Suddenly, the boy heard an eerie whisper, calling him to come outside. The boy leapt up from his bed, ignoring her figures and following its voice.

“Oh, he's gonna die,” Touko commented, forcing a nervy laugh.

“Definitely,” Nanami added.

The boy followed the voice into the attic, where he saw a lone, ominous closet decaying from age. Though the boy hesitated at first, the whispers told him to approach it... and he did, his slow steps echoed through the empty attic.

Touko began to curl up in anticipation. Tensions were starting to rise, and she was waiting for a scare to come at any moment. Nanami, on the other hand... was watching the buildup with a bemused expression, not a trace of fear on her face.

“H—he's actually going to die,” Touko uttered shakily, hugging her legs to brace for the scare.

The boy moved closer towards the closet, with a sharp and intense music building up more and more tension. Touko bit her lip as the boy reached for the closet's handle. He's about to touch it, he's about to open the closet and the thing inside is going to jump at him and then at her—

“Dennis!”

The music stopped. The whispers stopped. The boy snapped out from his trance and looked towards the stairs leading back to his room. He could hear a woman's voice coming from below, calling out what seemed to be his name.

“Coming, Mom!” yelled the boy back.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Touko straightened her legs again and laughed.

“Well, I guess he's gonna die late—”

“ **GRAAAAAAAA!** ”

“ **WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—!** ”

Touko jumped and screamed her lungs out, as a gray monster suddenly caught Dennis by the neck and doing things the writer cannot describe without increasing the age rating.

Not that it mattered for Touko— she was already clinging onto Nanami like a koala on a tree branch, wrapping her in all fours and burying her face on her shoulder. Nanami was more surprised by Touko's screams than by the actual jumpscare...

“You okay...?” asked Nanami, her brows knitted in confusion. “This is just the start, you know...”

“I—I'm not good at handling scares when my guard is down!” Touko argued, wailing into Nanami's shoulder and still encasing her in this embrace— or was it more like a body lock?

“...do you want to watch something else, then?”

“No!” Touko jerked her head up. “L—let me recover for a bit, though...”

She rested her head against Nanami's shoulder again, steadying her breathing. Nanami could feel Touko's thumping heartbeat slowing down, as she gently carressed her cheek.

After a moment, Touko had seemingly recovered. She was still clinging onto Nanami, but her breaths were a lot more stable.

“I—If I get scared again... can I hide my face in your shoulder, babe?” she begged.

Nanami smiled and nodded. “Any time you need to.”

“You're so sweet...”

Her arms pretty much glued onto Nanami at this point, Touko turned back to the TV and realized they have missed a few scenes due to her relentless wailing. 

“Did we... miss anything important?” she asked meekly.

“Not really~” replied Nanami, shaking her head and frowning. “One of the biggest criticisms this movie got was the plot moved on a snail's pace... and I can see that now. Also... it follows the storyline from the first movie, which was already weak... and dumbed it down even more. And the scares rely so much on cheap loud sounds, like that first one... none of it feels organically built up, and—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa! You don't have to go full on Rotten Tomatoes at me,” said Touko. “What's next, you're gonna count every sin the movie makes? Don't do that. That's snobby.”

“I'm not being snobby! I'm just presenting criticisms~ that's what we do in the horror movie club meetings.”

“Riiiight. You watch this sort of thing on a regular basis...”

“But not Hollywood blockbuster horrors like these... we're a lot more into the good stuff~.”

“...you sounded like a drug dealer.”

Nanami shrugged. “Movies are drugs!” 

“That came out wro— AH?!”

A loud bang from the movie made Touko yelped. At this point, she didn't even knew what scared her... or what the movie was even about, to be honest.

“See? Cheap loud sounds,” said Nanami, turning at her with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, but cheap loud sounds are still pretty dang terrifying!” Touko pouted. “Gah, whatever— let's actually watch the movie.”

Thus, the two continued their watchthrough. As Nanami had said, the movie moved on molasses after that first scare, and the only thing keeping Touko awake was the occasional loud bangs and scary chase sequences.

Maybe it's because she's constantly clinging onto Nanami, but she doesn't feel as scared as before... moreover, it feels comfortable being this close to her. Perhaps, this was starting to discomfort her, though?

“Hey... babe, do you want me to release y—”

When she glanced towards Nanami, however, she found the other girl's head wobbling down, her eyes already shut. She purred like a cat, breathing steadily and soundlessly.

“Poor girl got bored to sleep... maybe I shouldn't have made her watch this,” she whispered to herself, smiling as she reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She has yet to remove her embrace, as Nanami seemed to lean onto her even in her sleep.

“You're so cute...”

Touko landed a soft peck on Nanami's cheek, before leaning herself against the other, shutting her own eyes.

“Sweat dreams, Nanami...”


End file.
